SAKURA
by Moechuu
Summary: Summary : Sasuke benci gadis cerewet dan merepotkan, tapi apakah Sakura pengecualian?/ ""Sasuke kau kan baik, tolong bilangin teman yang lain dong jangan natap aku kaya gitu. Aku kaya inceran makan siang mereka deh, ih serem" ucap Sakura dengan wajah takut namun terlihat imut./ RnR please? /
1. Chapter 1

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

warning : typos, ooc, AU, EYD masih salah.

* * *

><p>Mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang terburu-buru memakai sepatu sekolahnya.<p>

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Saku-chan?" ucap wanita paruhh baya yang tak lain adalah Ibu si gadis itu.

"Tidak sempat. Nanti saja disekolah, Bu" ucap si gadis yang kini telah selesai memakai sepatu. "Aku berangkat Bu"

"Hati-hati Saku-chan. Semoga kau nyaman dengan sekolah barumu" ucap Ibunya. Si gadis tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ibunya. Lalu keluar menghampiri Ibiki yang telah siap mengantar ke sekolah barunya.

.

.

SAKURA

Tak terasa mobil yang dikendarai Ibiki telah sampai di sekolah baruku. Konoha High School-KHS- ini ku dengar merupakan salah satu sekolah elite di Tokyo. Aku turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju halaman sekolah. Aku melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, 7:15.

'Huh. Pantas saja koridor sekolah sudah sepi, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dari 15 menit yang lalu. Dan sebaiknya aku harus menemukan letak ruang kepala sekolah'.

Setelah berbelok dari koridor utama tadi, mataku langsung tertumbuk pada seorang laki-laki berambut raven memakai seragam yang sama denganku berjalan dikoridor. Cepat aku menghampirinya.

"Permisi" ku menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia menoleh, nampak terkejut namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya terlihat datar kembali. "Maaf. Kamu tahu tidak dimana ruangan kepala sekolah?" Tanyaku menatap obsidannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu" ucapnya cepat masih engan wajah datarnya

Aku berdecak sebal. "Maaf sebelumnya, pekernalan aku Haruno Sakura anak baru di sekolah ini. Jadi-" ucapan sakura terhenti ketika laki-laki di dpannya mendengus keras.

"Lurus belok kanan paling ujung" ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Aku menghela napas, belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih laki-laki itu sudah pergi saja.

Huh..

Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli, segera beranjak menuju ruang kepala sekolah sesuai intruksi laki-laki tadi.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya-XI.A- tampak belum ada guru yang mengajar. Kelas yang awalnya gaduh kini hening. Sasuke berjalan menuju kursinya. Banyak siswi yang menahan napas melihat sang bungsu Uchiha. Juga beberapa siswa yang terlihat jengkel. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya. Karena selain karena ketamoanan, dan juga otaknya yang pintar. Sasuke memiliki kedudukan penting disekolah ini, anak dari pemilik dari KHS-Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke kini telah duduk di kursinya. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak memiliki teman sebangku. Karena menurut Sasuke mempunyai teman sebangku itu merepotkan. Dan juga setelah insiden 2 bulan yang lalu, tidak ada murid yang berani duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya. Ah ya.. hanya orang itu yang boleh menempati kursi disebelahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke sosok yang dingin, cuek dan suka melakukan semaunya. Seperti bolos tanpa izin, tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung, dan masih banyak kenakalan yang Ia lakukan. Tapi karena Sauke tergolong siswa berotak cerdas, nilainya selalu memuaskan dengan usahanya sendiri. Jadi para guru tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Sasuke menelungkupkan kepalanya dilekukan lengannya di atas meja mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

.

"Perkenalan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal semua, mohon bantuannya." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Baik Haruno kau bisa duduk di-" Hatake Kakashi megedarkan pandangan ke seluruhh penjur kelas dan mataya hanya menangkap satu kursi kosong disebela sosok itu. Sosok yang Kakashi yakini sedang tertidur itu. 'Hah.. merepotkan' Kakashi menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu bahkan warga sekolah pasti tahu, insiden 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk disebelah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno"

Sakura yang tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu langsung saja berjalan menuju kearah satu-satunya kursi kosong dikelas itu. Sakura mengernyit ketika sampai di depan kursinya. Laki-laki teman sebangkunya itu sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya. Tidur, eh?

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mendongak, sakura berdiri mematung. Ia mengenali orang ini! Orang yang telah menolongnya tadi. Sakura pun tersenyum. Sasuke mengernyit. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah saat Sakura duduk disampingnya. Hey! Jadi gadis ini akan menjadi teman sebangkunya? Apa-apaan ini?!

"Hey makasih ya yang tadi. Masih inget aku kan? aku Sakura, jadi nama mu Sasuke? Hihi.. salam kenal Sasuke"

Sasuke tertegun. Ia tidak kenal dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Namun dengan beraninya gadis itu memanggil nama kecilnya. Lalu Sasuke tersadar akan murid kelas yang tengah menatapnya. Cih, sial!

Baru saja sasuke ingin memarahinya, namun gadis itu segera menyelanya.

"Sasuke kau kan baik, tolong bilangin teman yang lain dong jangan natap aku kaya gitu. Aku kaya inceran makan siang mereka deh, ih serem" ucap Sakura dengan wajah takut namun terlihat imut.

Sasuke tertegun untuk kedua kalinya karena ucapan gadis itu. Gadis yang tanpa Sasuke sadari akan merubah dunianya kini

.

.

.

.

Tbc^^

* * *

><p>Hallo minna. Ini fanfic kedua yang saya tulis diffn.<p>

Mohon bantuan, kritik dan sarannya.

.

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: DLDR, AU, Ooc, typo(s)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.  
>Bel istirahat telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Sakura kini telah berada di kantin dengan seporsi ramen yang kini tengah ia nikmati. Suasana kantin sangat ramai, Sakura mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kantin. Tampak banyak siswa maupun siswi bersemangat menikmati makanan mereka, atau sekedar berceloteh ria dengan teman-teman mereka.<p>

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"  
>Sebuah suara menginterupsi, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. Dihadapannya kini seorang gadis cantik dengan aquamarine-nya yang terlihat bersinar, kulit putihnya juga rambutnya yang diikat pony-tail.<br>Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, menjawab "Ya," diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa memanggilku Ino. Kau Sakura kan? si anak baru itu?"

Sakura menatap tangan yang terulur kearahnya, lalu mendongak menatap gadis itu yang kini tengah tersenyum.

"Ya, aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Ino.. hehe" tanpa ragu Sakura menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"Ne, Sakura! kita ini sekelas loh!" ucap Ino yang mulai menikmati makanannya.

"Ohya? Tapi tadi sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu dikelas?"

"Ah.. itu aku sedang ada urusan Osis"

"Kau anggota Osis?"

Ino mengangguk. "Kau duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke kan? Kau tahu? Sasuke itu anak dari pemilik sekolah ini loh!"

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "Hee.. benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan asal kau tahu Sasuke itu orangnya..." Dan mengalirlah cerita tentang bagaimana sosok Sasuke dari mulut Ino.  
>Sasuke yang pendiam dan misterius. Cerdas namun cepat emosi. Juga kepintaran otaknya yang tak bisa diremehkan. Dan Sasuke yang tak pernah berbicara maupun bersosialisasi dengan oranglain selain kedua sahabat dan keluarganya.<p>

Selama mendengarkan Ino bercerita tentang Sasuke. Sakura merasa, Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang menarik. Laki-laki yang sepertinya memiliki sejuta cerita tersendiri dihidupnya.

"Kedua sahabat Sasuke juga tak kalah ganteng! Uzumaki Naruto dan Shimura Sai. Naruto lebih cenderung hyperaktif berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang terlihat pendiam"

"Aku jadi penasaran sama mereka berdua.."

"Biasanya mereka ke kantin kok! bareng Sasuke juag" Ino celingukan, namun nihil ketiga sosok itu tak ada dikantin.  
>"Kau tahu,Saku? mereka bertiga juga The Most Wanted disekolah ini"<p>

"Eh...?!" lagi-lagi Sakura terperangah.

"Jadi gak heran kalau mereka punya banyak penggemar. Apalagi Sasuke! wihh kalo dia lagi main basket nih, penggemarnya pada berebut buat menonton diposisi depan!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dan kamu salah satunya?" tanyanya diselah tawanya

Ino meringis dengan muka memerah. "Ya.. begitulah hehe"

Sisa istirahat mereka habisi untuk mengobrol bersama. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Sakura dan Ino kembali kekelas bersama.

* * *

><p>*<br>Sakura mengernyit ketika sampai ditempat duduknya, melihat teman sebangkunya yang lagi-lagi tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Dia tidur lagi..?

Sakura mengguncang bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Sssst... Sasuke bangun!" bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke.  
>Kini jarak keduanya benar-benar dekat hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter saja. Tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Sakura mencoba mengguncang bahunya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.<br>Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Lalu menatap tajam gadis disampingnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau?! Ganggu orang saja!" cerca Sasuke sinis.

Sakura menatap Sasuke biasa, tidak ada rasa takut maupun rasa bersalah.  
>"Yeh.. kamu mah aneh! Bukannya bilang terimakasi udah aku bangunin malah marah-marah! Liat tuh udah ada guru.." Sakura menunjuk ke arah Shizune-sensei yang baru saja masuk.<br>"Coba kalo gak aku bangunin pasti kamu kena hukum Shizune-sensei karena tidur di jam pelajaran"

"Kh.." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Memangnya ada guru yang berani menghukumku, Hn?"

Sakura emosi. "Kenapa tidak?! Apa karena kau anak dari pemilik sekolah ini ja-"

"EKHHM! Haruno.." Tiba-tiba Shizune-sensei berdehem keras membuat semua murid mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shizune –sensei. "Go-gomen sensei.." Tidak berani meneruskan perbincangannya dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan murid lain memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.  
>Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan pura-pura menulis, gugup. Tau semua murid kini tengah memperhatikannya. Sedangkan laki-laki teman sebangkunya diam-diam memperhatikan tingkahnnya. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Hampir tak terlihat.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc^^

terimakasih buat semua yang reviews, maaf belum saya bales reviews kalian semua lain waktu ya..

dan maaf lagi saya ngaret updatenya. hehe RnR lagi?^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: DLDR, Alternative Universe, OoC, typo(s)

.

.

.

.

Kenyamanan tidur seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu terganggu oleh kegaduhan alarm jam di kamarnya. Fajar telah menyingsing, Sakura mencoba menggeraakan tubuhnya. Direntangkan kedua tangannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tak sampai 10 menit ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dengan sigap, ia menuju pintu kamar, dituruni tangga rumah satu persatu. Seperti biasa, ia melihat ibunya sedang membuat sarapan dan ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Ohayou.. Ayah,Ibu" sapa Sakura sambil menempati duduknya tepat dihadapan Ayahnya.

"Ohayou, putri kecil ayah.." "Ohayou.. Saku-chan" jawab Ayah dan Ibunya bersamaan.

"Uggh,Ayah.. Saku sudah besar tauu" rengutnya manja dengan sang Ayah.

Ayahnya hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa kecil. "Ne, Saku bagaimana sekolah barunya?" kini ibunya yang berbicara.

"Menyenangkan, bu. Aku juga sudah memiliki teman." jawab Sakura sambil menikmati sarapannya, segelas susu dengan roti selai strawberry kesukaannya.

"Syukurlah, yasudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Ucap Ibunya.

"Ya"

Selesai sarapan, Sakura melangkah cepat keluar rumah. Menyusul Ayahnya yang sudah menghidupkan mesin mobil. Hari ini Ayahnya yang mengantar sekolah. Sakura berpamitan pada Ibunya, lalu duduk di kursi mobil sebelah Ayahnya. Lalu mobil berwarna silver tersebut melaju menuju sekolah Sakura.

.

.

15 menit kemudian, laju mesin mobil tersebut berhenti.

"Udah sampai. Yuk putri kecil Ayah sekolah dulu." Ucap Ayah Sakura.

"Ughh.. ayah udah dibilangin Saku udah besar. Yaudah Saku sekolah dulu ya, yah!"

"Iya, belajar yang bener ya sayang"

"Sip. Ayah hati-hati dijalan ya" Sakura keluar dari mobil.

Lalu, menutup pintu mobil. Mobil silver yang di kendrai oleh Ayahnya perlahan beranjak dan lenyap di tikungan jalan.

.

.

Sakura dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gerbang sekolah. Kaki jenjangnya mulai menapaki koridor. Tersenyum kecil saat ada beberapa murid yang menyapanya. Terlalu asik berjalan Sakura tak sadar dari koridor lain ada sosok yang tengah membaa setumpuk buku. Hingga akhirnya..

BRUUUKK.

Buku-buku itu berjatuhan begitu pula dengan si empunya buku juga Sakura. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menabrak seseorang yang dari arah koridor.

"Maaf. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara baritone.

Sakura menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu, "Ya,aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya.

"Maaf sekali lagi. Buku-buku ini sangat menghalangi penglihatan ku" ucap laki-laki itu sambil membereskan buku yang berjatuhan tadi.

"Ah.. biar kubantu" Sakura mulai membantu membereskan buku itu juga.

"Aa, terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong kau ini murid baru ya?Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanya laki-laki bermata onyx itu.

"Ya, baru kemarin aku pindah" jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, begitu" Keduanya telas membereskan buku yang berjatuhan tadi.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan Terimakasih"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ini juga salahku tidak memperhatikan sekitar hehe" ucap Sakura  
>"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Jaa" Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kelasnya.<p>

Tanpa sadar laki-laki bermata onyx itu masih memperhatikannya.  
>"Menarik,"<p>

TEETT.. TEEETT... Bel masuk berbunyi tepat Sakura menginjakan kakinya di kelasnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sakura duduk dibangkunya, disampingnya sudah ada Sasuke, seperti biasa tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lipatan lengannya. Iruka-sensei masuk kelas dan pelajaran pertama hari ini pun dimulai.

.

.

Sudah 5 menit dari bel istirahat berbunyi kini Sakura dan Ino tengah berada dikantin. Untunglah mereka masih mendapat tempat duduk. Seperti biasa saat istirahat kantin selalu ramai dipenuhi anak-anak yang ingin mengisi perutnya setelah 4 jam dijejal dengan pelajaran. Namun seketika keramaian itu menajdi hening saat ketiga sosok itu memasuki kantin. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan the Most Wanted Sekolah. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai!

"Ssst.. Saku, liat tuh. Itu yang namanya Uzumaki Sai sama Shimura Sai." Ucap Ino melihat ketiga laki-laki itu berada.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan ketiganya. Sasuke seperti biasa memasang wajah datarnya. Disebelah kanannya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning spike memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Sedangkan disebelah kiri Sasuke seorang pria berambut hita klimis, orang yang sama dengan orang yang bertubrukan dengan Sakura tadi pagi. Ketiga laki-laki itu berhenti, mencari-cari tempat duduk kosong di kantin. Namun nihil, semuanya sudah terisi penuh. Sasuke bisa merasakan para siswi di kantin mulai mencari perhatian dengan mengosongkan tempat duduk. Ah.. Sasuke sudah hapal sekali bagaimana tingkah mereka. Tiba-tiba Sakura melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit, ia hapal betul perempuan itu. Haruno Sakura, teman sebangkunya sekaligus anak baru disini.

"Sasuke! Disini masih kosong..!" teriak Sakura. Serentak semua orang dikantin menoleh kearah Sakura dan Ino berada. Ada yang memandang heran, juga ada yang memandang sinis. Namun tak dipedulikan oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Ino mulai panik. Menyadari bahwa posisinya sudah tak aman.

"Eh?! Kau gila Saku. Kita bisa dihabisi oleh para senpai. Asal kau tahu, Karin-senpai sangat maniak dengan Sasuke. Siapapun yang mendekati Sasuke bakalan habis oleh dia dan gengnya!" ucap Ino.

"Ih.. santai aja lagi, No. Ga penting juga ngurusin mereka." Balas Sakura tak peduli. Ino menghela napas, menyerah akan kekeras kepalaannya Sakura.

Ia pasrah, menelungkupkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya ketika melihat ketiga laki-laki iyu mulai berjalan kearah dirinya dan Sakura berada.  
>Saat Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, tau-tau Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai sudah ada dihadapannya. Semua orang masih memandang mereka. Sedangkan Sakura menyengir tanpa dosa. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, Ino dapat melihat jelas ketampanan wajah mereka.<p>

"Kau gadis yang tadi pagi menubrukku kan?" Sai membuka suara.

"Iya hehe. Kita bertemu lagi ya?" jawab Sakura.

"Kau kenal dengannya Sai?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh Sai.

"Jadi kita boleh duduk disini?" lanjut Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Kemudian menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku Sakura, teman sebangku Sasuke, anak baru disini."

Naruto yang menjabat tangan Sakura pertama sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku Naruto. Jadi kau duduk sebangku dengan si Teme ini?! Whoaa keren! Akhirnya ia bisa diluluhkan!" ucap Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menampilkan wajah kesalnya mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aku Sai. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura." Gantian Sai memperkenalkan diri.

Sai duduk dihadapan Sakura, tepat disamping Ino. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke tepat disamping kanan-kiri Sakura. Ino tak dapat menahan senyumannya bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Sai. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Sakura yang asik berbicara dengan Naruto. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar tetapi dari matanya, Ino tahu persis Sasuke sedang mengekori gadis disampingnya, Sakura.  
>Haruno Sakura. Teman barunya ini sangat unik meskipun keras kepala. Ino bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Sakura dan untuk pertama kalinya Ino dengan mudah mempercayai seseorang selain orang itu.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update jugaaa. Masih adakah yang menunggu fic ini T_T? Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Maaf kalo feelnya kurang berasa(?) aku kena wb parahh;;; apa cerita ini harus tetap dilanjut kah? RnR? Saran dan kritik diterima.

꒰ ︎꒱४ᵃʳⁱᵍᵅᵗᵒ꒰´͈ॢદॢˋ͈ ꒱


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: DLDR, Alternative Universe, OoC, typo(s)

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari toilet di lantai dua saat melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi baru saja keluar dengan menyelempangi tas hitamnya asal. Sakura mengerjapka matanya. Menerka siapa yang membawa tas itu… rambut donker model pantat ayam... Astaga Sasuke! Sakura menggeleng kecil lalu kemudian berlari menghampirinya.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan pundaknya di sentuh oleh seseorang. Kemudian ia berbalik. Dan... rasanya Sasuke mau membunuh sosok teman sebangkunya itu sekarang juga. Kini dihapadapnnya ada Sakura dengan wajah polosnya sedang mencegahnya untuk pulang. Apa lagi sih maunya perempuan ini?

"Kamu mau kemana? Mau bolos? Kamu gak boleh bolos gitu dong! Ini tuh belum jam pulang sekolah! Iya aku tau kamu pemilik, eh maksudku, anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Tapi gak seharusnya kamu lakuin apapun seenak jidat kamu dong!" cerocos Sakura.

"Hn.?"

Sakura berdecak kesal, "Pokoknya gak boleh! jangan pulang!"

Sasuke mengulum bibirnya, malas berdebat dengan perempuan seperti marmut gila ini, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Kamu kan temen sebangku aku, nanti gimana kalau guru-guru nanya kamu kemana, terus aku harus jawab apa? Gimana kalau nanti aku gak jawab malah aku yang dihukum? Kamu gak boleh egois gitu dong!" racau Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit. Sepertinya Sakura terlalu banyak nonton fim drama. Sasuke mulai mendesah keras. Cepat atau lambat, teman sebangkunya ini akan terus mengaturnya. Dia tidak boleh diperbudak!

Sasuke memasang tatapan tajam, namun Sakura menatapnya datar tanpa rasa takut, "Terserah."

Sakura terkesiap saat melihat Sasuke kembali melangkah keluar gerbang belakang sekolah.  
>Sakura mengejarnya lagi, dia tidak mau menanggung beban orang lain. Sakura berhenti berlari dan mencengkram lengan Sasuke, setelah Sasuke menoleh padanya dan memasang wajah terdatar. Kemudian Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya takut kalau dia berbuat jauh lagi, laki-laki itu akan tambah membencinya.<p>

Marmut gila. Itu julukan untuk Sakura setelah Sasuke mempertimbangkannya matang. Sasuke pun mendesah keras. Selain bawel, perempuan itu juga keras kepala. Tapi Sasuke tidak sudi masuk ke kelas lagi setelah semua orang di kelas melihatnya menenteng tasnya lalu pergi. Enak saja mau taruh dimana harga dirinya nanti?

"Atau.. aku ikut kamu nih?!" tantang Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai – namun seram – lebar.

"Penting?"

Sakura mendesah, tau kalau akhirnya dia yang kalah melawan Sasuke. "Yaudah, terserah kamu. Yang jelas aku udah kasih tau kamu, kalau kamu dihukum guru, jangan salahin aku. Yang jelas aku udah kasih tau kamu"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang masih-tidak-habis-pikir dengan kelakuannya. Mungkin untuk Sakura itu kesalahan yang besar, namun untuk murid lain kelakuan Sasuke seperti itu, sudah biasa.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan memasang wajahnya sedingin mungkin. Lagi, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya menghadap jalanan yang kosong dihadapannya. Sasuke tau, meski jalanan - yang masih berjarak 5 meter dari sekolahnya – kosong, tapi ada seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon disamping kiri jalan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si marmut gila (re:Sakura)?  
>Sasuke memincingkan matanya, dan melihat tas merah muda yang serupa dengan surai perempuan itu berada di sela-sela daun pohon.<p>

"HEH! KELUAR KAU!" Teriaknya kasar.

Sakura mendesah lalu keluar dari persembunyian pohonnya. Menyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. Kemudian Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Sedang laki-laki itu masih memasang wajah marahnya.

Sakura masih menyengir ketika Sasuke sudah ada dihadapannya, kemudian membuka suara, membela diri, "Hehehehe… aku cuma takut kamu tabrakan terus amnesia. Kan aku juga yang salah nanti, karena aku saksinya. Jadi.. ya, aku ikutin kamu aja.. hehehe" ucap gadis itu tanpa diminta.

Sasuke melongos dan berjalan lagi menuju tempat 'nongkrongnya'. Mata Sakura berbinar, sikap Sasuke seperti itu tandanya Sasuke mengizinkannya mengikutinya! Sakura mengekor Sasuke dari belakang. Menatap punggung tegak itu dengan jarak kurang dari 50 cm. Sakura terus saja tersenyum sambil menunduk menatap sepatu hitamnya dengan bahagia.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti mendadak, membuat Sakura menubruk punggung laki-laki itu dan menyebabkannya, jatuh ke aspal. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terjatuh jengkel, tidak berniat sedikitpun menolong atau sekedar mengulurkan tangan. Sakura pun menatap laki-laki itu jengkel dengan tatapan kenapa-berhenti-mendadak-sih-?

Sasuke berdehem kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura ke pohon yang ada terjejer rapi disamping kanan-kiri jalan.

"Aku bukan pemimpin mu, bukan bodyguard-"

"Terus?"

"Gak perlu ikut-"

"Oke, aku ngerti kok. Tenang. Tenang. Sekarang, bantu aku berdiri dong, punggung kamu keras banget sih, untung aku gak kepental jauh"

Mau tidak mau Sasuke menatap perempuan itu. Tampak Sakura sedang meringis dan mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sudah mencium aspal jalan. Melihat itu, Sasuke tanpa sadar menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyuman kecil yang menawan. Sasuke tidak tau, kenapa melihat perempuan itu sedang kesusahan atau kesakitan rasanya lucu padahal setiap hari dia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sempat melongo namun akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Lalu, Sakura mencengkram celana abu-abu Sasuke untuk membantunya berdiri. Sasuke segera menggeleng setelah melihat Sakura sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan jail.

"Kamu senyum loh tadi.." ledek Sakura setelah kembali berdiri.

Sasuke bergedik lalu tetap berjalan meneruskan perjalanannya. Sakura mengikutinya dari samping, sesuai perintah Sasuke.

"Kamu lebih ganteng kalau senyum. Senyum dikit aja, aku yakin cewek-cewek di sekolah bisa mati. Aku aja yang baru liat udah suka" kata Sakura jujur.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping kirinya menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat, "Kau menyukaiku, Hn?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayangan gedung kecil yang berada di ujung jalan yang masih lumayan jauh. Gedung yang Sasuke – dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke katakan – juga – ehm – marmut gila ini tuju.

Sakura menggeleng kecil lalu tertawa renyah membuat Sasuke bergedik, "Bukan gitu.. maksudku.. aku suka sama senyum kamu.."

Sasuke tertegun. Seumur-umur belum ada orang yang bilang menyukai senyumnya, karena tidak ada yang pernah melihat senyum Sasuke. Mama dan Papa Sasuke juga sudah jarang melihat senyuman itu terpancar di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam membat Sakura mengehentikan tawanya. Sasuke menambah langkah jalannya membuat Sakura ketinggalan dibelakang. Sakura berjalan cepat kearah Sasuke.

"Kamu jelek banget kalau lagi marah. Emangnya enak ya marah-marah mulu?" Sasuke tidak bergeming masih terus berjalan dan menatap kedepan. Sedangkan Sakura terus saja menatap Sasuke sambil berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Gimana sih, rasanya hidup tanpa kebahagiaan? Bukan maksud aku nyindir kamu ya, tapi kamu butuh kebahagiaan. Atau hidup kamu bisa suram. Bisa kok berubah, kamu bisa mulai dengan buat orang lain tertawa atau bersikap baik ke orang.. "

Sasuke menoleh manatap Sakura datar. Dalam hati kecilnya menyetujui perkataan Sakura. Hidupnya memang (sudah) suram. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah berniat meninggalkan masa-masa hidup suramnya, justru Sasuke menikmatinya.

"Bukan urusan mu.." kata Sasuke penuh penekanan. Sakura menelan ludah. Pasti dia sudah salah berbicara. Pasti Sasuke berpikiran Sakura terlalu mengatur kehidupannya.

Sakura mendesah melihat laki-laki itu masih berjalan dan menatap ke depan. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah lelah. Kedua kakinya seperti ingin putus dari tempatnya. Karena dari tadi mereka berjalan, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke mau berhenti. Sebenarnya kemana sih tujuan mereka kali ini? Decak Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan truk pengangkut sampah sekarang juga untuk mengangkut marmut gila ini agar berhenti berbicara dan untuk memusnahkannya dari muka bumi. Agar hidup Sasuke – yang sudah suram – tidak bertambah suram dengan kehadirannya.

Atau tidak.

Sakura berhenti tertawa ketika Sasuke memang sudah berhenti berjalan. Sudah sampaikah mereka, dimana? Dengan ragu, Sakura menanyakannya pada Sasuke,

"Sas, mau kemana sih kamu?"

"Tuh tempatnya.."

Tubuh Sakura seakan terhuyung. Kakinya seakan melemas. Dihadapannya, ada sebuah gedung usang, yang tidak ada namanya. Semuanya seperti gelap. Dan Sakura sangat membenci gelap. Pohon-pohon sudah tandus, gedung itu seperti baru saja diserang angin puyuh dan dihantam ombak tsunami. Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa melihat dimana pintu untuk masuk.  
>Lebih parahnya lagi, ada pohon besar yang sudah tumbang didepan gedung. Tidak hanya itu, disekitar gedung banyak motor-motor besar seperi Harley Davidson, Ninja, dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura tidak tau apa isi gedung itu dan tidak mau tau. Sakura juga tidak akan pernah mau tau siapa orang-orang yang mengendarai motor besar itu. Karena sepanjang hidupnya, Sakura tidak pernah menyerahkan hidupnya pada gelap.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...^^

maaf pendek, susah dapat idenya. kerjaan RL juga lagi banyak hehe.

balas riview:

hanazono yuri : gomen, padahal word chp kemarin sudah 1k+ kok ;;; riview lagi?

Kumada Chiyu : arigatou, sudah kulanjut^^

ReginaIsMe16 : arigatou dudah menunggu fic ini, sudah dilanjut ya^^

Luca Marvell : aku cuma mampu nulis segitu, sudah kulanjut ya. Riview lagi^^?

Aiko Asari : hhm hinata bukan ya? liat aja nanti hehe. oke terimakasih sarannya^^

Ah Rin : arigatou^^ aku cuma ada ide segitu doang hehe gomen. terimakasih sarannya.

YUI only : sudah kulanjut! xD

guest, no name, legolas : terimakasih sudah riview, sudah kulanjut yaaaxD

akhir kata RnR?^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: DLDR, Alternative Universe, OoC, typo(s)

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter sebelumnya :<p>

Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan truk pengangkut sampah sekarang juga untuk mengangkut marmut gila ini agar berhenti berbicara dan untuk memusnahkannya dari muka bumi. Agar hidup Sasuke – yang sudah suram – tidak bertambah suram dengan kehadirannya.

Atau tidak.

Sakura berhenti tertawa ketika Sasuke memang sudah berhenti berjalan. Sudah sampaikah mereka, dimana? Dengan ragu, Sakura menanyakannya pada Sasuke,

"Sas, mau kemana sih kamu?"

"Tuh tempatnya.."

Tubuh Sakura seakan terhuyung. Kakinya seakan melemas. Dihadapannya, ada sebuah gedung usang, yang tidak ada namanya. Semuanya seperti gelap. Dan Sakura sangat membenci gelap. Pohon-pohon sudah tandus, gedung itu seperti baru saja diserang angin puyuh dan dihantam ombak tsunami. Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa melihat dimana pintu untuk masuk.  
>Lebih parahnya lagi, ada pohon besar yang sudah tumbang didepan gedung. Tidak hanya itu, disekitar gedung banyak motor-motor besar seperi Harley Davidson, Ninja, dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura tidak tau apa isi gedung itu dan tidak mau tau. Sakura juga tidak akan pernah mau tau siapa orang-orang yang mengendarai motor besar itu. Karena sepanjang hidupnya, Sakura tidak pernah menyerahkan hidupnya pada gelap.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tuh tempatnya.."<p>

Tubuh Sakura seakan terhuyung. Kakinya melemas. Dihadapannya, ada sebuah gedung usang, yang sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Semuanya terlihat gelap. Dan satu hal, Sakura sangat membenci gelap. Pohon-pohon sudah tandus. Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa melihat dimana pintu untuk masuk.  
>Lebih parahnya lagi, ada pohon besar yang sudah tumbang didepan gedung. Tidak hanya itu, disekitar gedung banyak motor-motor besar seperi Harley, Ninja, dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura tidak tau apa isi gedung itu dan tidak mau tau. Sakura juga tidak akan pernah mau tau siapa orang-orang yang mengendarai motor besar itu. Karena sepanjang hidupnya, Sakura tidak pernah menyerahkan hidupnya pada gelap.<p>

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah gadis disampingnya yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi setelah melihat gedung disebrang. Sasuke ikut melihat gedung tersebut. Setiap hari Sasuke pasti ke gedung itu. Sasuke sudah menamainya, Gedung Kebahagiaan. Dan hanya Sasuke yang menamainya seperti itu.

Menyadari mereka masih disebrang, Sasuke beranjak berniat untuk berjalan. Namun terhenti ketika sebuah lengan mungil mencengkram lengannya. Sakura. Gadis itu seperti ketakutan.

"Tunggu aku.." lirihnya nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu lalu menyebrang dengan Sakura yang masih memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan gemetar dan dinginnya di kedua tangan Sakura. Perempuan itu bisa saja mati sekarang. Namun Sasuke tidak nampak risih dengan perlakuan Sakura.

"Kita..harus..masuk?" tanya Sakura setelah berada tepat di depan gedung itu. Sasuke mengangguk kalem.

Sakura buru-buru melepas pelukannya dari tangan Sasuke. Dan detik itulah Sasuke tersadar. 10 detik yang lalu serasa mimpi baginya. Dia menyebrang berdampingan dengan Sakura yang memeluk lengannya.. Sasuke berdecak. Ada apa sih dengan dirinya?

.

.

"Aku tunggu sini aja deh, gak ikut masuk"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Dia bisa mengerjai marmut gila ini habis-habisan sampai dia tidak mau lagi mendekati Sasuke. Ya! Ini kesempatan emasnya.

"Setelah kau mengikuti ku, kau tidak mau masuk? Cupu!" cibir Sasuke.

"Biarin, udah sana kalau kamu mau masuk.."

Sasuke memikirkan segudang cara agar Sakura bisa masuk perngkapnya.

"Terserah. Mau masuk atau diperkosa tukang beling?" Mata Sakura melotot. Nyaris keluar.

"Emangnya di sini banyak tukang beling kaya gitu?" Sasuke mengangguk mantap, membuat Sakura tidak punya pilihan. Sakura tidak mau diperkosa bagaimana nanti masa depannya? Tapi Sakura juga tidak mau masuk gedung suram itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Sasuke menatapnya heran.

Ada Sasuke disamping aku. Ada Sasuke. Tenang Saku..

"Ayo kita masuk!" seru Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali senyum miring.

Belum sempat Sasuke meyentuh gagang pintu untuk masuk, Sakura sudah menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan. Namun genggaman perempuan itu terlalu kuat.

"Aku pinjem sebentar tangan kamu.."

Sasuke mendesah. Baiklah, lagipula Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Niatnya kan untuk bersenang dan mengerjai Sakura. Sasuke pun membuka pintunya. Setiap gerakan Sasuke membuka pintu, genggaman tangan Sasuke mengencang.

Pintu terbuka, mereka sudah masuk selangkah kedalam. Mendadak genggaman tangan Sasuke melonggar. Lidah Sakura mendadak kelu. Jantungnya berpacu seakan ingin meledak. Tubuhnya hampir limbung. Ini tidak lucu.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, seraya berkata, "Selamat datang di Gedung Kebahagiaan.." bisiknya di telinga Sakura. Sakura merinding. Memejamkan mata sebentar, berharap ini mimpi.

Mersakan Sasuke melepas paksa peganganna Sakura membuka mata, dihadapannya sudah ada dua laki-laki bertubuh besar bertampang menyeramkan. Yang satu bersurai jingga dan satu lagiubuhnya kekar juga hitam. Sakura menoleh. Tidak ada Sasuke disampingnya. Kemana dia? Bagaimana ini? Harus berbuat apa?

Sakura menelan ludah. Tidak berani bergerak, bahkan untuk bernapas pun susah.

Sasuke... Dimana Sasuke..

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum licik sambil mengamati Sakura yang dikelilingi penjaga gedung ini, dari kejauhan. Sasuke yakin, setelah ini pasti Sakura tidak akan mau mengenalnya lagi, apalagi saat Sasuke menjalankan aksi keduanya. Biar tau rasa, pikirnya picik. Dari tempat Sasuke duduk, Sasuke bisa melihat jelas wajah pucat Sakura. Sakura tidak tau saja kalau sebenarnya dua orang berbadan besar – dengan tato dilengan – itu baik. Pasalnya, Sasuke selalu ditolong atau meminta pertolongan pada kedua pria itu.

Masih dengan suasana riuh dan senyum liciknya, perlahan didekatinya Sakura. Sasuke ingin lihat bagaimana wajah Sakura saat Sasuke datang (berpura-pura) menyelamatkannya.

Sakura merasa ada yang menggamit lengannya. Dengan segera dia mendongak dan menadapati 'lelaki es' itu disampingnya. Sakura mendesah tak kentara. Sakura tidak pernah merasa selega ini. Kalau Sakura tidak punya urat malu pun bisa saja sekarang juga dia bersujud syukur ditempat ini.

"Dia datang denganku.." kata Sasuke lantang.

Pria besar itu memincingkan matanya sejenak lalu berlalu. Sakura mendesah – untuk kesekian kalinya. Rupanya tidak susah membuat pria berbadan hitam dan besar itu pergi. Harusnya, tadi Sakura bilang saja sejujurnya dia kesini bersama Sasuke dan diantar Sasuke, toh kedua pria itu pasti langsung pergi. Namun sialnya, tadi Sakura malah membeku karena melihat tato, badan, dan kulit dua pria itu. pikirnya pasti mereka jahat, anggota yakuza, atau lebih parahnya buronan kelas kakap.

Sasuke menuntunnya berjalan. Sakura masih belum dalam keadaan benar-benar sadar sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang melihatnya aneh. Sasuke berhenti. Sakura pun. Perempuan itu mengerjap-erjap, sekali, duakali, dan… ini belum berakhir! Sasuke memang ingin mengerjainya habis-habisan. Setelah dua pria berbadan besar, lalu tempat ini.. pantas saja penjangaannya ketat, pikir Sakura miris.

Dihadapannya, ada banyak pria berbadan besar (yang sepertinya berumur 35tahun keatas), berkulit hitam (namun ada juga yang putih), berambut kriting (ada sedikit yang tidak), dan bertato. Semuanya bertato. Mungkin yang tidak bertato hanya Sakura dan Sasuke saja. Lebih parahnya, semua orang didalam gedung ini menggenggam botol wine-nya sambil berbincang dengan volume suara paling keras. Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun dalam seumur hidupnya menyentuh apalagi meminum benda laknat itu. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya mau muntah. Namun yang Sakura tidak habis pikir, berarti Sasuke termasuk dalam salah satu dari mereka, dan Sasuke termasuk golongan yang paling muda. Sakura menggeleng seraya menutup mulutnya.

"Duduk di..-"

"Gak! Aku pulang! Terserah sama kamu, pokoknya aku pulang!"

Sasuke memincingkan matanya sambil tersenyum miring, "Emangnya gak takut sama tukang beling?"

Sakura terpekur. Skak mat. Nyawanya seakan siap diambil kemanapun dia melangkah. Kalau keluar, sama saja menyuramkan masa depannya, kalau tetap disini sama saja menusuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi harus pilih yang mana?! Teriaknya dalam hati.

Ada Kami-sama, Ada Sasuke.. ada dia.

Sakura menghembuskan napas, memasrahkan dirinya lagi, "Oke, duduk dimana kita?" tanyanya lirih.

.

.

"Cakep nih, kenalin dong"

Sakura bergedik ngeri. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia menunduk. Sasuke memang sedang mengerjainya habis-habisan. Buktinya, Sasuke malah memilih tempat disamping dua pria dewasa yang super besar dengan tato dimana-mana, belum lagi dimeja mereka sudah terdapat lima wine yang kosong. Sakura bisa pingsan sekarang juga melihatnya.

"Tuh, kenalan dong sama mereka" kata Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke tajam. Siap meninju muka laki-laki itu kapanpun, namun karena beratnya lebih kecil dibanding Sasuke maka ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura menatap dua orang pria dewasa didepannya. Mereka melihat Sakura dengan tatapan jail. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Aku sih nekat ikutin Sasuke, batinnya keki.

"Ke toilet dulu ya" kata Sasuke dengan anggukan dari dua pria dihadapannya.

Mata Sakura menjadi bulat (karena kaget). Tau-tau Sakura ikut berdiri, "aku ikut. Aku mau ke– "

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau disini saja, lagipula…selamat berkenalan ya.." bisik Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Kembali duduk dengan pacuan jantung yang melebihi batas. Ketakutan.

"Jadi, nama kamu Sakura?"

(lagi) Sakura meneguk ludahnya, sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke tertawa puas. Rasain tuh Sakura! Ha-ha-ha-ha!, Batinnya puas. Siapa suruh mengganggunya terus, siapa suruh cerewet, rasain! Sebenarnya, yang dimaksud Sasuke ke toilet adalah duduk santai dibar. Sasuke tidak sedang kebelet pipis atau semacamnya, tapi dia ingin mengerjai Sakura habis-habisan. Hanya agar Sakura tidak lagi mau mengganggunya.

Padahal Sasuke tidak tau, ada fakta lain dibalik dua pria dewasa dimejanya.

Sasuke sedang memikirkan wajah Sakura sekarang. Pasti pucat, pasti tangannya mengepal, pasti Sakura tidak bicara sedikitpun, dan yang pasti tubuhnya pasti gemetar – seperti saat dikepung penjaga gedung.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Lalu matanya mendadak melebar saat melihat Sakura dan dua orang dewasa dimejanya sedang tertawa lebar dan beridalog seperti sudah lama bertemu. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, kesal. Padahal, ini sudah dipikirkannya sepanjang jalan, namun hasilnya gagal total. Ya, selamat menikmati hasilnya Sasuke.

.

* * *

><p>"..mereka baik. Aku diajak bercanda, ngobrol, aku juga dikenalin sama semua temen-temennya. Semua yang ada disana baik. Aku aja yang dikerjain kamu. Ternyata penjaga itu juga baik. Aku sempet ngobrol sama mereka. Terus…"<p>

Sasuke memasang muka datar. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya gondok sekali melhiat Sakura yang bahagia, lihat rencananya yang gagal, ditambah lagi Sakura yang tidak berhenti ngoceh sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sasuke langsung mengegretnya pulang tadi, setelah liat Sakura berbincang sama dua penjaga gedung itu. Kalau saja Sasuke bawa lakban.. kalau saja Sasuke bawa lem fox.. kalau saja rencana Sasuke tidak gagal… lalu, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang (masih) berbicara dengan geram. Kelinci gila ini memang udah gak waras atau gimana sih? Batinnya keki.

"STOP!"

Mulut Sakura masih terbuka, baru saja mau melanjutkan ucapannya, tau-tau Sasuke langsung teriak memberhentikannya. Dari raut wajahnya, Sakura bisa liat Sasuke geram. Mukanya aja merah. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Lucu, pikirnya.

"Gak usah ngomong! Gak guna" Sakura melongo. Kesal juga dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Ya, kamu gak usah denger aja! Ribet banget!"

"Gimana gak denger kalau kau ada disampingku, bodoh!"

"Aku. Gak. Bodoh!"

"Masa? Buktinya dikerjain aja udah ketakutan"

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mukanya ikut merah. Kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah dan senyum sinisnya. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya diaspal. Emosinya diluar kendali. Bahkan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Aku mana tau kamu kerjain!"

"Cih. Sok suci!"

Emosi Sakura memuncak. Tanpa pikir panjang, dihantamnya wajah Sasuke dengan pukulan tangannya. Memang tubuhnya kecil, tapi dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak terasa cukup. Karena terlihat pipi kiri Sasuke berubah merah – hampir ungu.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku ada salah sama kamu! Tapi seenggaknya, aku gak pernah pake topeng untuk nutupin diri aku. Karena aku ya aku!"

"Kau – "

"Terserah! Terserah mau bilang apa! Aku duluan! Makasih buat bolosnya!"

Sakura berlari menjauh, hingga Sasuke tidak lagi bisa melihat punggungnya. Sasuke terpekur. Bukan berarti sedih, justru sangat bahagia karena akhirnya perempuan itu pergi. Namun perkataan Sakura tadi berhasil membuatnya tertampar.

_Tapi seengganya aku gak pernah pake topeng untuk nutupin diri aku._

Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan terus merapal satu kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura tadi. Seperti mengaca, benarkah dirinya selalu memakai topeng? Iya kah?

"..aku gak pake topeng untuk nutupin diri aku" Sasuke terus berjalan, terus hingga sampai di istana kepalsuannya.

Namun kali ini, dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc^^~~

* * *

><p>Maaf lama ngepost, semoga kalian suka chapter kali ini.<p>

Dan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review:*

See ya^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: DLDR, Alternative Universe, OoC, typo(s)

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!"

Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat. Bukan karena bahagia mendengar kabar upacara tidak dilaksanakan karena para guru dan beberapa murid lain sedang mengadakan pelantikan ekskul. Namu karena tau betul suara siapa yang memanggilnya itu dan sangat tau betul siapa satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Dengan gesit, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada sosok didepannya.

Sai tetap tersenyum lebar dari saat melihat Sakura masuk gerbang sekolah tadi. Perempuan itu memakai seragamnya rapi dengan sepatu Converse birunya, dan masih dengan tas pinknya. Ia akui, Sakura memang cantik, apalagi Sai bisa meliatnya dengan jarak tidak lebih dari 2 meter. Hal lain yang membuat Sai sangat senang melihat perempuan itu memasuki gerbang, adalah ia bisa menanyainya sepuas mungkin. Karena Sai yakin betul, Sasuke bersamanya 3 hari yang lalu. Buktinya, mereka menghilang dijam yang sama meski tidak kembali ke Sekolah.

"Ada apa?"

"Em.. sambil duduk situ deh"

Sai menunjuk kursi panjang yang berada di depan kelas X – A. Mereka pun duduk dibangku itu, hanya berdua. Meski terpisah oleh jarak duduk antara Sai dan Sakura. Namun, Sakura masih meraskaan detakan jantungnya yang tidak normal.

"Jadi.." Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menemukan kata yang pas untuk memulai bertanya.

Sai mendesah, "kemarin kau sama Sasuke bolos bareng kan?"

Sakura tertegun. Kenapa harus tanya itu sih? Batinnya jengkel. Meskipun Sakura tidak lagi marah terhadap Sasuke seperti 3 hari lalu – karena Sakura bukan tipe pendendam – tapi Sakura juga malas mengingat kejadian "bolosnya" yang berarti juga harus mengingat perdebatan gila itu.

Sakura tersenyum, "iya, hehehe.. kenapa?" baka! Sakura baka! Rutuknya dalam hati. Kenapa harus tertawa garing begitu? Sekarang Sai melihatnya seperti bakteri yang langka.

"Berarti aku bener kan!" pekik Sai girang. Sementara Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Kalian kemana? Sasuke gak apa-apain kamu kan?" Sakura menggeleng singkat.

"Kita ke.. ah! Aku gak tau nama gedungnya. Eh, tapi kata Sasuke gedung itu namanya gedung kebahagiaan. Tapi, Sasuke gak apa-apain aku. Aku justru seeng ikut dia bolos, ternyata temen kamu itu punya temen-temen lagi yang sadis tapi baik! Kamu pernah kesana?"

Sai melongo, kemudian mengernyit. Seumur-umur diizinkan Sasuke ikut bolos saja tidak pernah. Bagaimana bisa tau gedung kebahagiaan itu seperti apa, dimana, bentuknya saja Sai tidak tau. Sai bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang "teman-teman lain" Sasuke yang sadis tapi baik itu. Sasuke terlalu menutup semuanya dari dirinya, sehingga hal terbesar yang diketahui Sai tentang Sasuke saja hanya, Sasuke yang memiliki rumah yang bagaikan istana, harta yang berlimpah, kepintaraan yang menakjubkan, namun Sasuke kesepian. Karena kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah pulang. Paling-paling hanya 2 bulan sekali. Itu juga yang paling cepat. Namun ketidakadaan orang tuanya Sasuke dirumah tidak membuat Sasuke tidak hormat seperti di film-film umumnya, Sasuke sangat hormat pada orang tuanya. Meski setiap pulang orang tuanya lebih sering mengacuhkannya.

Sai tersadar saat melihat tangan Sakura melambai-lambai dihadapannya. Sai menggeleng kecil. Lucu sekali bagaimana dampak kecerewetan Sakura yang ditorehkan pada Sasuke.

"Kamu gapapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihatnya melamun. Sai menggeleng kecil.

Sai menggeleng "Sasuke gak pernah ngajak kesana, soalnya. Tapi kapan-kapan, Kau mau kan tunjukin dimana gedungnya?" Sakura mengangguk mantap. Pastilah Sakura mau, apa yang tidak buat Sai-nya.

Lagipula, Sakura juga ingin lagi berbincang bersama 2 pria dewasa yang diketahuinya bernama, Hidan dan Kisame, juga dengan 2 penjaga gedung. Namun kali ini Sai tidak perlu tau tentang perdebatannya. Tidak penting juga, batinnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melintas masih dengan tas hitam dihadapan mereka. Sakura meliriknya sekilas. Kemudian beralih dan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya belum meletakan tasnya lagipula dikit lagi bel masuk pasti terdengar. Setelah itu Sakura pergi ke kelasnya. Sai berdiri, melihat punggung Sakura yang menjauh. Sai tersenyum miring.

"Sasuke butuh kejutan besok"

"Aku gak marah sama kamu, beneran deh" bisik Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura mau memusatkan perhatiannya pada penjelasan Anko-Sensei – guru Biologi – didepan. Namun karena Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya terlihat risih, membuat Sakura beranggapan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak ingin berada disampingnya.

Sasuke meliriknya dengan tatapan datar. Tepat di mata hijau Sakura, Sasuke merasa kalimat Sakura yang kemarin seperti menamparnya terbentang jelas dibenaknya. Aku gak pernah pake topeng.. Sasuke mengerjap dan menggeleng keras. Sakura mengernyit tidak mengerti. Tau-tau Anko-Sensei memperhatikan mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Ada masalah?" tanya Anko-Sensei lembut. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Hn." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Baik, Sakura, apa kamu ada masalah?"

Sakura kaget, lalu menatap Anko-Sensei sebentar. Kemudian pandangannya berhambur menjelajahi murid-murid di kelas yang melihat dirinya dan Sasuke seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Matanya pun tertumbuk pada Ino, rindu juga rasanya tidak bersama Ino seminggu lebih, tau-tau Ino tersenyum kecil. Sakura pun. Kemudian mata Sakura menangkap sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Hanya dia, sepasang mata yang menatapnya seperti itu. Dan kalau tidak salah, nama orang itu Shion. Seingat Sakura.

Menyadari Anko-Sensei masih menunggu jawabannya, Sakura hanya menggeleng sekilas. Lalu, keadaan kelas seperti semula. Bedanya, Sakura seperti bisa merasakan bisikan angin dan decitan daun-daun yang bertabrakan diluar. Bagi Sakura, pelajaran Biologi kali ini lebih nyaman, meski tatapan tajam dari Shion masih meliriknya. Namun Sakura yakin, angin dan daun diluar bisa membantunya sebentar.

Aku seperti tertidur di atas ombak

Hanya memilih menunggu atau mati

Namun jika aku tiada, ombak pun tak mau menelanku

Tidakkah ombak kita menjelaskanmu?

Aku akan tetap disini.

Gadis itu menyeka air mata yang membasahi tiap rentetan kalimat dalam bait puisinya, sebenarnya dia sudah letih berharap. Sudah letih menulis puisi untuk orang yang tidak pernah menyadarinya. Sudah letih memikirkan orang itu, padahal orang yang dipikirkannya tidak memikirkannya.

Kalau saja ia percaya. Kalau saja ia tidak mengecewakan orang itu. Yang ia mau hanya berada disamping pemuda itu dan bisa memberikannya puisi setiap saat. Dulu, pemuda itu selalu senang tiap kali ia berikan puisi-puisinya. Entah puisi macam apa itu.

Ia dan pemudanya dulu juga menciptakan ombak. Ombak besar yang biru dengan janji yang mengikat mereka. Namun sekarang, kata dulu seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Masa lalunya seperti buram, semu, tidak tergambarkan. Kata dulu di lidahnya seperti memaksanya untuk menelan lagi katanya. Entah kapan, tapi ia yakin, ia bisa berhenti menangis. Karena dia lelah, manangisi orang sampai 2 tahun, padahal yang ditangisi mungkin sekarang tertawa bahagia.

"Aku kangen kamu.. kangen kita.."

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

PLAK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Terimakasih untuk yg sudah review,fav,follow sampai chapter ini ^^

Jaa nee~~


End file.
